


How To Spoon

by BetaFerret



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Morning Sex, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-28 09:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetaFerret/pseuds/BetaFerret
Summary: Dick hard on the buttTiddy in my handKiss ya neckHELL YEA





	How To Spoon

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for nothing.

Dilan wakes up first, yawning slowly and scratching his jaw. Stubble scrapes under his nails, to be shaved off once he finally gets out of bed. For now, he’s far too content.

  
Aeleus is warm, after all, and still dozing with his back against Dilan’s chest. How can he get up yet, when they still have plenty of time to cuddle?

  
The redhead’s side’s heave gently with a sleepy sigh, and Dilan’s hand slips down his shoulders and ribs before settling on his hips. It’s impossible to resist the urge to follow the lines there with his fingertips, brushing gently over skin. Ael’s reaction even when asleep is predictable; a soft rumble, a shiver, a gentle press…

  
Dilan would be lying badly if that didn’t give him ideas that weren’t exactly cuddling.

  
“G'mornin’…” Is Aeleus’s half-asleep drawl, covering Dilan’s hand with his own, and the dark-haired man grins, nuzzling the back of his neck.

  
“Did I wake you?” He asks, knowing exactly what the answer to that is. He even laughs about it a little, which makes Aeleus laugh in return as he nods.

  
“Not mad,” Aeleus claims, and edges a little closer to Dilan, or tries to. They’re already spooning, but they still manage to squish a bit, arms tight and humming. “Don’t wanna git up yet, though…”

  
Aeleus cranes his neck a little, trying to look at Dilan from over his shoulder and raises an eyebrow. “Feels like you don’ either.”  
No point to getting embarrassed. On the contrary, Dilan grins.

  
Grins, and presses his hips forward, rubbing just a little. Aeleus braces, lets out a low groan as Dilan nips where he’d previously been nuzzling. It gets louder when he digs his nails ever so slightly into his boyfriend’s Adonis lines, and Aeleus is already panting ever so slightly when he lets up; it turns into a laugh as he reaches behind himself to splay a hand across Dilan’s hip.

  
“Don’ stop.” He mumbles, tipping his head forward and sighing. It’s all the encouragement Dilan needs.

  
They don’t even reposition themselves. Dilan worries Aeleus’s neck with his teeth, sucks at places lower down his shoulders as he adjusts himself, hard cock fitting perfectly between the firm cheeks of his boyfriend’s ass. It would be better with lube, easier to move but neither of them want to break the contact, interrupt the gentle motions and touches. They don’t really need it.

  
The hand on Dilan’s hip squeezes gently with every rocking motion, his own rakes down Aeleus’s broad chest, fingers carding through the thick hair until he reaches his stomach; splayed over his abs, that hand keeps moving lower as Aeleus grabs at sheets and pillows, heels digging into the mattress as he braces. There’s a smile on Dilan’s lips as he deliberately avoids touching his boyfriend’s dick, fingertips skating past it to stroke his thighs and back up, making him shiver ever so nicely and rock back against him.

  
They keep going like that, slow and languid until Aeleus is making noises every time Dilan’s nails rake against his stomach and both of them are panting in counterpoint to each other. Aeleus’s nails have dug shallow crescents into Dilan’s upper thigh and just bellow his ass, and he’s sure there will be bruises that match to his boyfriend’s fingertips in the same places later. Sweat has made them both move a little more easily against each other, and Dilan decides it’s time to take a little pity on Aeleus.

  
Finally, finally, Dilan reaches between his thighs, cups his hand around his balls and squeezes. Aeleus groans loudly and rolls his hips into the touch; Dilan chuckles, a satisfied sound that becomes a groan of his own as his boyfriend rocks back against his dick.

“Again?”

  
“More.” Aeleus pleads. Shameless in private, but Dilan can see the blush on his pale skin, bright pink across his shoulders.

  
He bucks so nicely when Dilan’s hand moves just a little further up, squeezing around the base of his cock. “Like that?” He asks, his voice breathy, and with his next thrust he moves his hand to match. Aeleus almost chokes.

  
“Yes!”

  
Soon, they’re both back to panting and gasping as Dilan sets a gentle, languid pace with his hand and hips. Aeleus moans sometimes, when his boyfriend runs his thumb over his cockhead or plays with his foreskin, and Dilan does his best to encourage more noise. Nibbling and kissing does a wonderful job of that, and he makes a few sounds of his own to match as he feels his own pleasure building. A slow burn to match the lazy pace. They have time to keep this up for however long they want, but eventually it will have to reach an end.

  
Aeleus reaches his own first, hips stuttering and leaving him gasping for air. Dilan strokes his cock through all of it, spent seed making his grip even slicker than before and his boyfriend keens low in his throat at the sensation, rocking back against him.

  
That and the knowledge that he is the only one to see Aeleus like this, ever, is enough to push Dilan over not long after; he doesn’t see stars or choke, not forceful enough to be overwhelming in its ecstasy, but it’s satisfying. A deep sort of satisfaction that floods through his limbs, warms his heart and prompts a low moan to escape him as cum paints his stomach and Aeleus’s back in thick streaks.

  
They both sigh with bliss, cuddling close despite the mess and refusing to part. They lie like that for a time, content to nuzzle and pet for a while, then Aeleus chuckles and mumbles, “That was an in'erestin’ way to say g'morning,” His accent thick with sleep and lazy pleasure. “Sticky, though.”

  
“Come on.” Dilan laughs in return, sitting up slowly and only cringing a little at the mess. He pulls at Aeleus’s shoulder, gets him to roll over and leans down for a kiss. “Let’s take a shower. Together.”

  
“Not done sayin’ good morning?” Aeleus asks, clearly playful as he follows his boyfriend out of bed.

  
“Not by a long shot.”


End file.
